Harutomaru Senju
Harutomaru Senju (千手陽斗丸, Senju Harutomaru) is one of the rare members of Konoha's elite and famous Senju clan. He serves as Koga Tensei's central rival, competing with him at every turn, as well as being one of his closest friends. By rank, he is a Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village, though he is employed by the ANBU Black Ops. He plays a central role in Naruto Tensei. Appearance Harutomaru is standard size for his age, with stone-colored eyes, and long, wavy black hair. His skin is notably pale and he usually wears a stotic look on his face. As a member of the ANBU Black Ops, he wears a black robe. His robe is hooded, with red trimming on the inside, and ragged edges towards the bottom, where the robe flares out. He also wears long, black boots. Personality Harutomaru is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing his rival, Koga, in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to Koga's stated goal. In battle with opponents other than Koga, Harutomaru seems to portray the same cool and calm collectiveness as he would when in battle with Koga, however, he is far more aggressive. Harutomaru is fiercely patriotic to his village of Konohagakure, and it is extremely proud of his status as a Senju clan member as well as being incredibly loyal and dedicated to his clan. Harutomaru can be very cocky at times, wanting to believe that his powers are better than other's. This can lead to misjudgment in combat situations. Nevertheless, he is very good at what he does, shown by his promotion to the ANBU Black Ops of Konoha. He has a strong moral code that he follows, part of which aids him in his job as a member of the ANBU. For one, he refuses to fight a kid younger than twelve, he will not fight an unarmed woman, but he will not tolerate criminals. He believes that criminals are scum that should be rid from society for their crimes. The worst of these criminals, according to him, are traitors. Upon his joining the Black Ops, he made a promise to the Hokage to personally execute anyone accused of treason within Konohagakure. For that reason, he spits on the memory of Sasuke Uchiha and his mentor, Madara Uchiha. He previously thought the same about Itachi Uchiha, but after the truth about Itachi was revealed to the public, he viewed Itachi as a village hero and patriot. He highly dislikes the Uchiha clan in general, as the two clans of Senju and Uchiha have wared for over a century. Harutomaru personally views each of the Hokage as a hero, with his all time favorites being that of Minato Namikaze and his own ancestor, Hashirama Senju. Harutomaru, being a Konoha ninja, believes fiercely in the Will of Fire and uses it as his reason to continue fighting, even when the situation looks bleak. It is because of this belief that he always puts the lives of his comrades before himself. and does whatever he can to protect them. History He was raised similarly to Naruto, mostly on his own with some guidance from his teachers here and there due to both of his parents dying during Orochimaru's Invasion of the Leaf Village. He found a friend in Koga Tensei when he was young, and developed a fierce rivalry with him. When he was six, and Koga was seven, Konoha suffered another invasion, this time by Akatsuki's leader, Pain. When Pain unleashed his full powered Shinra Tensei, Harutomaru was unable to be protected by Katsuyu and was killed in the shockwave. A few hours later, when the redeemed Nagato, formerly Pain, used Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Harutomaru was brought back, much to the joy of Koga. Just as the invasion left a heavy mark on Koga, it also made a mark on Harutomaru; from that day forward he vowed to learn about the power Pain had used to destroy his village in order to completely protect it. During his training in the years to come, during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he finally achieved his goal, learning and mastering the core technique of Pain's giant Shinra Tensei: Shinra Banshō. With the central technique of his arsenal in place, he managed to become a Jōnin and then immediately applied for the ANBU. He was accepted towards the end of the war, thus beginning his career in the black ops. Abilities One of the most noticeable traits of Harutomaru is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Ninja World, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the knowledge of the existence of the Ten-Tailed Beast, as well as being well versed in Seijin philosophy and teachings, despite not being one himself. He has an innate knowledge of seals like the Trilateral Boundary Seal, which helps him assess his rival, Koga Tensei's, abilities after Koga has the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him at the end of the Fourth Great War. As member of Konohagakure's ANBU Black Ops, he is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he has been training in ever since he first joined the Shinobi Academy and got increased training upon joining the black ops. He can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on him unless he allows it. Harutomaru is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. He is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using his speed combined with his stealth, he has disabled the opponents or targets he is after without them being able to see him coming. He has studied all the disciplines of the interrogation squad segment of the ANBU since he first joined the ops, including poison. Because of this, over the years he has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Gravity-related Jutsu Harutomaru is a master of Shinra Banshō and it's variants: Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in. Ever since he was a young boy, he has been able to unwillingly use his chakra in a form of telekinesis. Upon learning Shinra Banshō, he learned to focus this telekinesis and the chakra used to access it to master the jutsu and it's variants. Like Nagato, whom Harutomaru mimics when using the techniques, his Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in require a five second gap before they can be used once more. He can use his telekinetic chakra to use the Levitation Technique Swordsmanship Harutomaru is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. Harutomaru's skill with his sword was honed to a master level, due to the lawlessness of the many locations he's been too during his beginning years in the ANBU Black Ops, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type, from slash to pierce or to circular motions, without any difficulty. His polished skills and strength with his sword make it so he fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise. His insane cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through an Earth Release: Earth Style Wall jutsu, as well as slicing apart a Water Release: Water Encampment Wall with a mere flick of the wrist. He does this by creating jutsu that enhance his blade skills. Plot Pending... Relationships Koga Tensei Koga is Harutomaru's best friend and most fierce rival. The two have been friends ever since they were very young, and seem to have a very close relationship. Harutomaru is constantly pushing his friend to his limits, to help him always stay in top form and to keep him strong. Behind the Scenes This character is basically the other side of my personality. He and Koga are suppose to be foil to one another and take major roles in my stories.